


Proper Methods of Stalking

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Koyama spends a little too much time working out with Yamapi. People get fed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Proper Methods of Stalking**  
KoyaPi, background Massu/Shige  
PG, romance(?), silliness, 1636 words  
Summary: Koyama spends a little too much time working out with Yamapi. People get fed up.

A/N: For [](http://likeafox.livejournal.com/profile)[**likeafox**](http://likeafox.livejournal.com/), who requested KoyaPi. I've never written KoyaPi before, and tbh haven't read much of it. I hope I got it right.

  
Yamapi grunted below Koyama, struggling a little with the weight.

"Are you sure you want that much on?" Koyama asked. "It's a really big step up from what you've been doing."

Yamapi paused to think about it. "You're right. It's a little too much."

Koyama helped him put the bar back on its stand and took a weight off of each end. "Try that."

The new weight seemed much easier for Yamapi, enough that Koyama got a little distracted by the view he had of Yamapi in a wifebeater. He started to sweat enough to soak his shirt, but even that looked good on him.

Koyama spaced out enough that he lost count of how many repetitions Yamapi had done, until Yamapi let out a cheer.

"All done," he said. "Koyama's turn!"

He got up and started removing weights from the bar. Koyama sighed as he helped. One day, he vowed to himself, he would catch up to Yamapi.

"You've gotten so much stronger than when you started," Yamapi commented while Koyama settled on the bench. Koyama couldn't help the thrill of pride he felt at that.

It wasn't that he really wanted to be strong or macho. To be honest, he'd started working out with Yamapi because it was almost the only chance he had to see Yamapi when NEWS wasn't doing group work. He could never bring himself to impose on Yamapi's rare bits of free time.

 

 

They walked to the showers together when they finished. The gym was pretty empty, so Koyama settled at a spot comfortably far away from Yamapi.

"When do you have to be at filming?" Koyama asked while they soaped up.

"Not for a few hours. Plenty of time for a bath," Yamapi replied. He rinsed himself off and made good on the statement, hopping into the gym's large bath.

Koyama joined him a moment later, settling several feet away in the water. He chattered mindlessly for a while, fairly certain that Yamapi wasn't really listening, but not quite comfortable with silence. Yamapi's eyes were closed, and his head was resting on the side of the bath.

Koyama stole a look at Yamapi when he thought it was safe. One of the things he liked about NEWS's leader was that Yamapi was oblivious to the world around him a lot of the time. It gave Koyama plenty of opportunities ot stare athim.

It wasn't fair, he thought, that one man could be that good looking. It also wasn't fair that Koyama's chest refused to develop like that, no matter how hard he tried to make it.

He jumped nearly three feet in the air when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep. Yamapi sat up and reached over the edge of the bath to pick up his cell phone.

Koyama hadn't even noticed it there. "You brought your phone into the bath?"

"Yeah! It's waterproof," Yamapi replied. He looked at the screen of the phone for a moment, then snorted. "Shige says I'm not allowed to let you bench press so much anymore. He says your arms look like trees in some picture he just saw."

Koyama pouted. "They do not!"

He didn't expect that to result in Yamapi staring at him. He nearly squirmed where he sat, valiantly not doing anything girly like covering his man bits.

"Hmm," Yamapi said. "They are getting a little big."

Suddenly Yamapi was right next to him, squeezing his biceps. "Rock solid, too."

Koyama was glad of his tan; it made it less obvious when he blushed. He declared that he was too hot and got out of the bath.

He put his street clothes on and checked his cell. There was a message from Shige that said, "I'm sure there are ways of getting into Yamashita-kun's pants that don't involve making yourself look like the Hulk."

He deleted the message and in response sent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He said goodbye to Yamapi and left the gym.

 

 

Over the course of the next week, he got text messages from all sorts of people. Tegoshi suggested Koyama ask Yamapi on a date. Ryo told Koyama to find a different hobby, or at least work out the rest of his body more than his arms.

Yamapi sent one that said his sister thought it looked good. Koyama's sister, meanwhile, said he was scary looking, and not allowed to pick up her kids unless he toned it down.

"I know how much you like Korea, but the only way we can compete with Tohoshinki is to aim for a different market," read a text from NEWS's manager.

"Akanishi told me that Yamapi told him that you've been developing arm muscles lately. They want me to give you boxing lessons. They won't stop nagging me. Please tell them you don't want to learn boxing," a text from Ueda whined.

Koyama sent Ueda an apology and Yamapi a message that he didn't want to learn boxing, but thanks for thinking of him.

He groaned and texted Shige after the Ueda message. "What do I do? Everybody's telling me my arms are ugly.;~;"

Shige responded five minutes later with, "If you want to spend time with him, try asking him out on a date _outside_ the gym."

"That's not what I was asking."

"It totally was, but I'm pretty sure there are also ways of working out without bulking up. You know, less weight, more reps or something. idk talk to a trainer."

"Was not! But I already can't lift as much as Yamapi. I don't want to look weak!"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Ask him out already."

"Lalala I can't hear you."

"Too bad that was a text message," said Shige's reply. Such a smartass, Koyama thought.

"IHU"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. How do you know I like Yamapi, anyway?" He'd never told _anyone_ about his little crush on NEWS's leader.

"Ooh, are you admitting it now? You only stare at him, say, whenever he's not looking at you."

"I'm just jealous of his good looks!"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"CRAP. DOES HE KNOW?" If Shige knew, who else did?

"He does now."

"What? Why? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I'm at dinner with him and Nishikido-kun. He grabbed my phone to figure out what I was laughing at. ._.''"

"I'm going to kill you."

"No, you're not. You're going to take me out to sushi to thank me."

"I'll bring sushi to your grave, if that's what you mean."

Ten minutes went by, but Shige never responded to the last message. Koyama pocketed his phone and went to start his bath and feed Nyanta.

His phone started ringing as he poured himself some tea while he waited for the bath to fill up. He grapped it without stopping to check the caller I.D.

"This time I'm actually going to give away your entire address on K-chan NEWS!" He shouted into the phone.

"That's not very nice," a voice that was decidedly not Shige's responded after a pause.

"You're not Shige," Koyama commented dully.

"Nope!" The nice thing about Yamapi was that he rarely commented on Koyama's little idiocies.

Well, there were lots of nice things about Yamapi. But that was definitely one of them.

"W-what did he tell you?"

"Not much. Mostly just that I should take you to the movies next week or something."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to encroach on your time!" Koyama started writing out Shige's address on his napkin, so that he'd have it on hand for the next K-chan NEWS taping.

"No, it's really not a problem," Yamapi said.

"Yes it is! You should be out spending time with your friends. Or sleeping. You never get enough sleep."

"Koyama, you _are_ my friend. At least, I think you're my friend. You're my friend, right?"

Koyama nearly slapped himself. "Yes, I'm your friend. I just know that you have closer friends than me. Wouldn't you rather spend your time with them?"

There was a pause at the end of the line, followed by a whooshing sound. Yamapi must have sighed. "No, I wouldn't. I want to spend time with _you_."

"But-" Koyama started.

"Koyama, are you really going to make me say this on the phone?" Yamapi asked. "It's not like I've made _you_ say it."

"Oh," Koyama said.

"So, Thursday night?"

"Okay," Koyama said.

"Great, I'll buy tickets." Yamapi sounded genuinely happy.

 

 

BONUS:

On Thursday afternoon, Koyama knocked desperately on Shige's door.

"Shige," he whined when Shige let him in. "Have you seen my skull necklace? And do you still have my green shirt? Do I look okay?"

"Your skull necklace is on top of my bookcase. I'll go get your green shirt. You look fine," Shige rattled off. He turned and went into his laundry room.

Koyama looked around as he shucked his shoes and made for Shige's bookcase. He realized Massu was sitting at the table, with a bowl of mushed up stuff, and a bunch of half-made gyoza. Massu was wearing an apron and covered in flour.

"Massu? What are you doing here?" Koyama asked.

Massu glared. "Making gyoza for dinner. With Shige."

"For dinner? Is your mother okay?"

"She's fine." Massu's glare seemed to intensify.

Shige walked back out of his laundry room. He was also wearing an apron.

"Here's your shirt," Shige said.

"Shige, what do I-" Koyama started, but Shige nudged him toward the door.

"Have a nice date," Shige said.

"But-"

Shige leaned in to whisper menacingly in his ear, "Have a nice date, and _please stop interrupting mine_."

"Oh, sorry," Koyama said, shuffling out the door. He'd hound Shige for details later.

"Why did you have Koyama's shirt?" He heard Massu ask as Shige closed the door behind him.

The end! Comments are always appreciated. :D


End file.
